1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment employed in the training of dogs, and specifically to an improved jump apparatus which is capable of functioning both as a dog training bar jump and dog training high jump.
2. Prior Art
In order to provide a uniform means for the comparison of dogs at obedience trials, the American Kennel Club (AKC) has established performance and equipment standards for such events. Dogs competing in AKC obedience trials are required to perform several tests involving jumps over stationary barriers. Similar barriers, therefore, must be employed by those who train dogs for participation in obedience trials so that the dog will be properly prepared for competition. Because dogs come in all shapes and sizes, these stationary barriers must be adjustable in order to facilitate use with different breeds and many obedience schools find that the maintenance and storage of such training equipment are major problems. Several sets of barrier jumps may be needed, and keeping them in constant repair and looking somewhat presentable is a nuisance.
An AKC publication illustrates the "Suggested Construction of Bar Jump" that will meet AKC standards. This is the official AKC bar jump which trainers must prepare their animals to perform on in competition. It is relatively unstable, as well as being difficult to store and transport. In addition, the use of these official AKC regulation bar jumps for training causes a great deal of wear and tear on such equipment, which was not designed for such constant use. This in turn presents a repair and maintenance problem for the dog handler.
One attempt to improve on the AKC regulation equipment is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,116. The multi-purpose dog training equipment taught in this patent consists of a unitary frame having both legs of the jump attached to a common base. Rather than the AKC regulation rectangular high bar, this patent shows a circular bar with pins at its ends which fit into slots in the legs of the unitary frame. In addition, the high jump barrier of this patent is composed of a canvas panel.
Although not specifically relating to dog training equipment, two other U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,146,843 and 3,394,932 illustrate hurdle or high jump devices with adjustable horizontal members. Both patents also employ a spring biased detent pin for selectively positioning their respective horizontal members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,652, a mechanism for selectively securing telescoping inner and outer tubular members of an adjustable ski pole, also shows a spring urged detent pin locking mechanism. Unlike the present invention, these three patents all involve inner and outer members, generally tubular, which slide over each other and are locked by a spring and pin device.
The present invention alleviates many of the problems dog handlers and trainers have faced with prior art equipment. It is simple to use, store, transport and manufacture. Because it is so sturdy, little repair is required and little maintenance is necessary to keep the equipment looking presentable.